Last Kiss
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: Death can take it's toll. Ron lies dying as Professor Wood tries seducing Ron's girfriend, Hermione. Does she have the heart to tell her dying Ron that she kissed Wood back? What will happen once Ron's gone?Surprise Title Change: Was I Loved You Once
1. Mr Potter

****

~*~I Loved you Once~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that I use in this story, although I love them very much!!

Particularly a certain potions professor…..

A/N: It's Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts and Hermione's relationship with Ron had been blossoming, and still was, for the past three years. Though, Ron has a secret that not even she knows, is it large enough to destroy their relationship? Hermione gets less than she hopes for, but, comes across something new. Please be kind when you review, constructive criticism because it's my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love you, you know?"

"I know," Hermione giggled. She sat entwined with Ron on the Hogwarts express, ready for their eighth year back at Hogwarts. Ron snickered at her response but, soon let it pass him as he became entranced with her beauty once again.

Across from them, in their compartment, sat Harry, alone and moping. He was lonely and often showed signs of envy for the love that Ron and Hermione shared. Their steamy glances and their gentle kisses. He wanted that, but, how would he get it? Hermione and Ron knew the answer to that. Ever since their fifth year, Hermione and Ron both knew that Ginny was destined to be with Harry, but, unfortunately, Harry denied her access to his heart as it was 'reserved' for another, Cho Chang. 

Harry looked blankly out the window and sighed deeply, making sure that Ron and Hermione knew that he was still in their presence. But, they didn't. Harry sighed again, and still, no luck. Annoyed, Harry got up and left them alone, they didn't even notice. 

Ron laced his fingers in Hermione's. She smiled and slipped her leg into his hand. Ron pulled her body closer to his and opened her mouth with his tongue, which was quite easy seeing as though she loved it when he kissed her. Hermione gently returned the kiss and made sure to keep him there for as long as he was willing. Ron took his hand off her waist and placed it on her hip. He slowly moved up her side and finally caressing her chest. Hermione giggled into his mouth and pulled away from him.

"Not here, Ron!" Hermione giggled and then put her mouth back to his. 

Harry paced up and down the train's cramped hallway until the woman with the trolley came and shooed him back to his compartment. Rather reluctantly, Harry pulled the door to his compartment open and staggered inside. He plopped down on his seat and looked enviously at Hermione and Ron, who were now in an advanced state of foreplay. Harry crossed his arms and forced himself to look out the window and admire the trees that swam by the window by the thousands.

Hermione opened her eyes and spotted Harry, looking glum. She pulled away from Ron, which was difficult because he had just become to play with the lace that hemmed the top of her panties. She straightened her skirt and went next to Harry as Ron sat up, trying to be interested in whatever was going on with Harry but, really wanting more of Hermione.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said, quite cheerfully. Harry nodded and looked down at the floor. Hermione looked desperately at Ron for an idea but, Ron only shrugged his shoulders. Hermione folded her legs under her and took Harry's hand. "What's wrong? You seem quite upset at something,"

"Yea, Harry, the last time I saw you this upset was when Cho broke up with you last year," Ron looked at his best friend, even more into the subject than he originally wanted to be.

"Nothing," Harry muttered. But, this couldn't get past Hermione, considering how clever she was. 

"Harry, I know something is up, Ron and I can tell when something is wrong with you,"

"Honestly! Nothing is wrong!" Harry snapped and stood up furiously. He crossed the compartment and stormed out. He raced towards Neville's compartment. 

Hermione looked compassionately, and worryingly, at Ron. Though, at this point, her considered Harry's problem wasn't nearly as important as him wanting to snatch Hermione up in his arms.

"Come here, Hermione,"

"Why?"

"I want to hold you,"

"Ron, I know you do, but, right now, Harry is depressed and as his best friends, we need to be there for him. I am going to find him, are your going to come with me?"

"Alright," Ron heaved out, a little annoyed. Hermione took his hand and led him down the hallway. She peeked inside each compartment with no luck. Finally, she reached the end of the hallway and found Neville, sitting with Harry. 

"Neville, can we please have a talk with Harry, alone?"

"Sure," Neville gathered up Trevor and bumbled out of the compartment.

"Harry, you need to talk to us! We are your best friends!" Hermione looked sadly into Harry's eyes, searching for answers. She sat down next to him, letting go of Ron's hand.

"I told you, NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!" Harry through up his arms and sat back feeling very cross.

Tears burned Hermione's eyes.

"Alright, Harry, have it your way then. Ron and I will stay out of your way, but, it's hurts when your best friend won't tell you why they are upset." Hermione turned to Ron and grabbed his hand again. He helped her up and, together, they began to walk out.

"I'm jealous," Harry muttered. Hermione turned her red face around.

"What?"

"You heard me! I'm jealous of you,"

"Me?!" Hermione snorted with laughter for a minute in disbelief. "Why are you jealous of me? You're the 'Famous Harry Potter' and I'm just clever Hermione Granger."

"I'm jealous of you and Ron, what you guys have together," Harry said firmly. Ron flushed slightly as Hermione, astounded, sat down by him again.

"Why are you jealous of Ron and I?"

"You guys are in love and now, I just sit back and have to feed upon your stupid kisses and silly words. I'm tired of it! Now, I'm the one left out, it's not the same anymore. We all used to hang out and have fun and go on adventures but, now, it's just about what you two are doing. I've lost my best friends and I don't have that! I want someone!" Harry buried his face in his hands. Hermione put her arm around Harry. She pulled Ron over. He soon got the idea and put his arms around Harry too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hours later, the Hogwarts Express came to a halt at the school. The rest of their time on the train had been spent joking and playing games with Neville. Hermione and Ron had agreed to do their best to spend more time with Harry. They also agreed to only go after each other when they were alone. Which was more easier for Hermione to agree with than Ron. 

Hermione stepped off the train, hand clamped tight in Ron's. Harry led the three up to the carriages that would take them up to the castle, where they were met by Professor McGonagall. 

"Welcome, welcome. Step inside, that's right. Straight ahead now, right, hello," She greeted each student as they entered. Hermione, Ron, and Harry held the train in the back. Professor McGonagall smiled at them and patted Harry on the back. "Nice to see you Potter," Hermione led the three into the great hall behind the rest of the students above their first year.

They took their seats at Gryffindor table, beside Neville, Dean, and Seamus. A few clamorous chats and sips of fresh pumpkin juice led right up to the grand entrance of the first years. Before the sorting had begun, Hermione glanced up at the head table to see who their new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher would be. For the past two years, they had had Professor Lupin, but, after complications with being a werewolf, he was once again forced to leave the school.

Hermione skimmed through the teachers. Professor Sprout, Snape, Flitwick, Binns, Vector………She got through all the teachers except for two. The new Defense against the Dark arts and Madame Hooch. Hermione nudged Ron, who had gotten into quite the Quidditch argument with Harry. She pointed towards the staff table and advised him about the missing teachers.

"So, what's the big deal?"

"Well, what happened with Madame Hooch?"

"Probably at the lavatories or something. You worry to much, woman,"

"Probably," Hermione mumbled, but, she inside she didn't accept it. Dumbledore stood up, ready for his big speech, causing Hermione to focus her attention on him.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Now, before we begin the ceremony, I want to make a few notices. Madame Hooch, our flying teacher and quidditch coach, has left the school, apparently she has had complications with her arm. Our new coach and teacher is a former Hogwarts student and quite the quidditch player," Harry almost fell back in astonishment as he saw the new teacher. "I'd like you to meet Oliver Wood!"

The whole hall filled with excited mumbles and cheers. Particularly from the fifth, sixth, and especially seventh year students, Harry among the loudest. 

Hermione's heart gave a leap in her chest. She had never seen him in this light before.

"Due to the extravagant desire of the position for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I want to introduce you to our new professor, although you already know him, Severus Snape," A small wave of claps circled the room. Many did not like him but, most hoped that his change of position would make him slightly more cheerful.

"Our new potions teacher will be, Mr. Potter….."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gryffindor prefect, Parvati Patil, led the drained gryffindors to their tower. One by one, they clambered through the portrait.

"Goodnight, Harry," Hermione said. She turned to Ron and gave him a quick kiss.

"Night, Mione,"

"Love you, Ron," Hermione pushed through to her dorms. The plaque on the door read **Gryffindor Girls Seventh Years. **She went through and changed into a silk nightie. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes. She slipped into a deep sleep and into a dream. Her mind in smiles at the thought of her one and only love, Ron, that she would spend the rest of her life with.


	2. Quidditch

A/N: Ok, first off, I made a mistake and I accidentally wrote, in my first chapter, that they were in their eighth, but, of course, they are not!! What is up people??? Please review this story after you read it!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of 'em, bottom line, that's it!

One more thing, I'm not to fond of the title of my story and I want to change it. If anybody has any ideas for a new title, I could really use it and I promise to give you credit. Thanks- Ewansbabie_MR

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The orange sun rose above the horizon, it towered about the fields, and lit the sky. Hermione was up for this, she always was. It was her last year, she didn't want to take even a fraction of a second at Hogwarts for granite. Her stomach growled furiously as if their were a lion there. Giving into it's craving, she quickly got dressed and sauntered down the stone steps.

She decided to leave for breakfast alone. Ron wouldn't even wake up this early, even for Quidditch, which was pretty astounding seeing as though it was his life. She cheerfully made her way towards the great hall and sat down at Gryffindor table. The great hall was empty, except for one professor, Professor Wood. Hermione scooped some eggs on her plate and poured the cool pumpkin juice into her goblet.

Oliver Wood and Hermione were never close, they barely ever said a word to each other. But, since he was Harry's best friend and she was the only soul besides himself in the hall, he went to chat with her.

"Hello, Hermione," Oliver said brightly. Hermione smiled uneasily. She sort of felt uncomfortable talking to someone she hadn't really talked with before.

"Hello, Professor Wood! How are you this morning?" she asked.

"Doing well. Are you excited for another year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, very. You seem like the right person for the position of our flying coach. Congratulations!" 

"Thank you,"

Hermione and Oliver talked awhile, almost two hours. The great hall slowly filled with students. A few Gryffindors, some Hufflepuffs, a handful of Slytherins, and a quarter of Ravenclaws. The head table now contained of Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. 

Harry and Ron were some of the last students to come. The stumbled through the door, still a little groggy, with tussled hair. They sat on either side of Hermione and dug into the food. Oliver laughed.

"That's the appetite, Harry. It'll build you up for the Quidditch season!" He joked.

"Hello, Oliv-er-Professor Wood," Harry said, mouth full of toast bits and pieces of egg dangled off his chin.

"Hi, Harry. Looking forward to Quidditch? I hear your captain!" Wood exclaimed excitedly.

"Yea," Harry replied, his voice muffled by the bacon.

"Well, I better get up the Head Table. Have a nice day, I'll see you in flying lessons," Wood got up from his seat and bounced up to head table, between McGonagall and Sprout.

Hermione amusingly watched her boyfriend eat. Quidditch and food was the only thing that would keep him off of her. If they got married, she'd know how to treat him.

"You guys are pigs!" Hermione giggled, as Ron accidentally sprayed a few bits of bacon on her shirt while attempting to say "hello".

People soon began filing out of the Great hall. Hermione decided to join them. She left Ron and Harry to finish bingeing. She went up to Gryffindor dormitories and grabbed her books. There was still some time before her first class, Potions, so she decided to wait in the common room for Ron and Harry. 

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were walking back to the Common Room. To their right, a large board held up a notice coming from Oliver Wood. 

__

Any students interested in having a friendly game of Quidditch

Should meet in the flying pitch Two O'clock Tomorrow

Both Harry and Ron's faces lit up with eagerness.

"D'you want to go Ron?" Harry asked.

"Definitely! I can't believe that Dumbledore agreed to this! This is awesome!" Ron yelled. The boy hurriedly ran up to their common, fervent to tell Hermione.

They found her sitting in a red velvet chair by the fire. They excitedly told her the news and plopped down on the sofa next to her.

"Sounds like fun, you should do it, Ron," Hermione said, a little disappointment in her voice because her hadn't even greeted her hello, and even worse, they had agreed to get together that night, just the two of them. Though, at the same time, it made her happy. Since she had been off the train, she had tried to not exclude from his best friends. She wanted him to have fun with Ron, so, she tried putting her disappointment aside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione returned from the library late that night. She threw her books on an unoccupied sofa and sat by the fire. The heat felt good against her cool skin, chilled from the castle's mighty drafts. For a moment, she had assumed she was alone; she wasn't, Harry was with her. He crossed the room and sat down by her.

"Harry? Why are you up so late?" Harry smiled, agitatedly, into her brown eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about that teacher!" He replied, frustratingly. Hermione nodded her head.

"Oh, him. What bothers you so much about him? So, he has the same name, it doesn't prove anything. It probably a coincidence," Hermione reassured.

"I don't know. There just has to be something more, there just has to be! I mean today, in potions, he called me forth and talked to me as if we were old friends," Harry sat back and thought, wondering if he was just fanatical about this extreme happenstance. Hermione thought as well, but more about how she could convince him that there was nothing odd about him. 

"Maybe you just saw him somewhere before," Hermione suggested, coming up with the first faulty answer she had had in so long.

"Right, Hermione. NO! I said that there was some kind of connection between us and I swear to you that there is!" Harry hollered, completely catching Hermione by surprise. Harry was never known to act this way. He infuriatingly leaped off the couch and marched upstairs without a single goodnight. Hermione snickered to herself. It was the stupidest argument she had ever had. She got up and suddenly thought, maybe he just needs to calm down. And that was that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

September 18, 2003

Miss Hermione Granger; The smartest person in a class of nearly 100 witches and wizards. Why I am in love with her, I do not know. Maybe it's her satin curly hair or her beautiful eyes. She has keen intellect and I like that. Today she wooed me with her sovereignty. 

It was two o'clock P.M. The Gryffindor were in my classroom, taking a pre-flying exam, along with the Slytherins. She approached me.

"Professor Wood?" 

"Yes, Hermione?" _She twiddled her feather quill on my desk. Her v-neck white shirt, well, lets just say it wasn't hiding much. She wore a cute little mini-skirt and kicked her foot with her other one, making her appear so cute, as always._

"I'm finished," _I thought she was kidding. I honestly thought I had given them a hard exam, but, I guess, nothing it too tricky for her, I love that._

"Very good! I am very impressed!" _This is odd, normally all I think about it Quidditch, I've never really been more in love with a girl than Quidditch_. _She smiled sweetly at me, as I melted, and took her seat. I watched her read as the students around her snickered furiously, jealous of her intellect. Then, I saw her smile at her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. If he wasn't such an excellent Quidditch player and if Gryffindor didn't need him so badly, I would pound him in._

It's as simple as that; I love Hermione Granger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ron, you ready to go?" Harry shouted up the stone steps. Ron quickly gathered up a few items and gear for the Quidditch match. Hermione was at the table, engulfed in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi._ Ron sped down the steps and kissed Hermione on the forehead and followed Harry out of the portrait hole. They walked down to the pitch and joined the handful of players standing in front of Oliver Wood.

"Welcome all students! I hope you all dressed warmly, it's not too warm out here! I guess you can see why we don't start Quidditch until November. Ha! Just kidding!" The crowd was silent. 

Oliver finished his speech and sent them in the air to begin the game.

Harry spun and dove and flew and dodged. 

Ron hit and ducked and sped and curved.

The game was quickly advancing. Catastrophic meetings with bludgers occurred quite frequently. 

Ron was guarding a goal post, taking notice to everything around him. Sybil Fluke (a Hufflepuff second year) was acting as a beater. A deadly bludger hung in view. She pulled back her arm and sent it flying across the field. Ron took notice of everything….except that bludger. CRACK! It smacked him in the head and sent him tumbling to the ground. Harry chased after him and landed gently next to him. He lifted Ron's head, blood leaked down the side. 

"RON! RON! Wake up!" Harry shouted into the crisp dead air. There was no respond from Ron; he had stopped breathing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: What do you think? Be honest!!

Oh, one thing. I admit I may have been slightly written Oliver out of character. I didn't mean to, but it was hard to keep him IN character when eh is supposed to be acting like that. Now, since I admit that, please do not include it in your reviews if your were going to criticize against it!! Thanks!! Have a nice day!!


	3. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

A/N: I hope you like this chapter!! LOL, don't sue me cause I don't own them!! Lupin and Sirius will both be in my story by the way!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's going to happen to him?" Harry worryingly paced by Professor Lupin's side as he carried the ill-fated Ron towards the Hospital wing.

"Harry, I'm not going to lie to you………it doesn't look so good," Lupin muttered under the strain of Ron's weight.

"What do you mean…….is he…" Harry paused for a moment afraid to know the answer of his next question. "Is he going to die?" Harry jogged behind Lupin to keep up and awaited an answer. "Did you hear me?…..I ask if he was going to die?" Harry repeated. Lupin still chose to ignore this. Harry tugged on his arm like an anxious three year old.

"Answer me, god dammit! Is he going to die?!" Harry repeated once more, but in a shout this time.

Lupin didn't know how to answer this. If he told Harry what he honestly thought, it would break his heart. If he told him a lie, and it really happened, Harry won't trust him anymore. 

"I….I don't know, Harry," Lupin felt terrible inside.

Harry kept quiet until they reached the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey helped Lupin carry Ron to an empty cot. Lupin collapsed in the chair by his side with exhaust. Harry knelt by Ron and stared at his best friend. For all he knew, it would be one of the last times he'd ever see him.

"Harry," Lupin muttered, still breathless from carrying Ron. Harry didn't move.

"Harry, I think you should go find Hermione and tell her what happened," Lupin advised. Harry sighed at Lupin and silently agreed. He took one last look at Ron before turning on his heel and jogging out of the room to find Hermione as quick as possible.

Harry trotted all the way down the marble staircases, which (lucky for him) had decided to stay still for at least long enough for him to get to the second floor and into the library. When he reached the entrance to the library, he bent over to catch his breath before pulling open the door and walking inside. Almost immediately, he spotted Hermione at a table y herself. 

"Hermione!" Harry called as he jotted towards her. Hermione looked up from her book and curiously stared at Harry. "Hermione….something's happened," Harry reported, still slightly trying to catch a breath. Hermione shot him a painful look and feared the worst.

"What's happened, Harry?" Hermione closed her book and stood up face-to-face with him.

"It's Ron…." Harry muttered, knowing Hermione probably wouldn't be able to handle it. Tears swelled up in Hermione's eyes. She wasn't too fond of the tone Harry used and wasn't sure whether she really wanted to know what was going on. "You probably should come with me to the hospital wing," Hermione said nothing, but instead, she nodded her head and sulkily rushed out of the library behind Harry. The two spoke not a word all the way to the hospital wing on the seventh floor. {A/N: Is the hospital wing really on the seventh floor, I can't remember which floor!!} 

Hermione hesitated to enter the bitter room. She walked straight back, Harry following close behind her. She nervously bit her lip as she found her way to Ron's side. Hermione found herself suddenly unable to control the tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Ron????" Hermione hopelessly whispered through her tears. "Ron, it's okay…here I am…" She stroked his red hair and pressed her pale cheek beside his freckled ones. Harry could see Hermione's pain and went by her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up at Harry with wet eyes. "What happened to him?"

"It happened at that quidditch match…you know….the one that Professor Wood arranged? Ron was guarding the post when Sybil Fluke sent the bludger his direction….." Harry wanted to stop there, but Hermione was looking at him as if she knew he knew more than he said. "The bludger smacked him in the head,"

"Well, then, he'll be okay, right? I mean, Oliver had the same thing happened to him right?" Hermione questioned, hopefulness in her tone. Lupin wanted to say that it would be alright, everything was fine and dandy, but the truth of the matter was that the bludger came way too hard on him. Hit him right on top of the location of a weak brain nerve, severing it and causing blood to leak into his head. Lupin knew that it was only a matter of time; hours, days, weeks maybe, but eventually, Ron was going to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miss Granger," Hermione straightened up as Dumbledore strode into the desolate room. She wiped tears from her eyes, but didn't bother to let go of Ron's hand. "How is he doing, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore coolly asked as he sat beside her on Ron's bed.

"I believe he is doing fine, sir," Hermione quietly replied. Dumbledore smiled at her compassionately, he brought his withered hand up below her eye and wiped away the black tears. "Miss Granger, I know you care a great deal about Mr. Weasley, however, you should be getting along to your classes. So far today, you have missed both your potions class and your charms class. Why don't I watch over Mr. Weasley for now and we'll have Madame Pomfrey set it up for you to spend more time with him," Dumbledore suggested, very calm and very solemn as normal. Hermione nodded silently and brought Ron's hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently.

"Ron, I'll be back soon," Hermione softly said. She picked up her bag and took one last look at Ron before leaving. She crossed the cold floor and pushed through the doors. Hermione's eyes were once again inflated with tears. They burned her cheeks as they flowed down creating black streaks from her mascara.

Around the corner, Professor Wood was making him way to his classroom. Staring at his lesson plans, he turned and ran straight into Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry…" Oliver alleged. Hermione only nodded, as she did most often, and began to keep going when Oliver stopped her. "Hermione, is there something wrong?" Oliver took her hands from her face to see into her eyes that were indeed edged with tears. "What's the matter?"

"Not here, Professor…we can talk later, I best be on my way to Herbology," Hermione quietly murmured. 

"Right then, Hermione. We'll talk later, after my class," Oliver agreed. He nodded her off and when she was on her way, he smiled to himself.

Hermione made her way down the stair case and into the entrance hall. The only thing on her mind was Ron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver fixed up all the brooms into a small pile by the flying pitch. Soon, his class would be coming and he would need to be able to keep them orderly. The first few seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were appearing in the archway leading from the cloisters out to the pitch. Clearly visible was Draco, Harry, Malcolm Baddock, and Lavender Brown. 

"Hello, Harry," Oliver merrily said with a broad smile. Harry did not so much as even return the greeting. "Is there something wrong with you too? You know, Quidditch is a game where you must always be pleasant and believe in yourself!" Oliver advised. 

"I'm alright, Wood," Harry said, not really concealing the fact of mendaciousness he was carrying.

"Your sure, Harry?"

"Yes! I'm FINE!" Harry snapped. Wood stepped back and turned his direction away from Harry. Besides, Hermione should have been coming any minute.

Then, there she was, striding from behind the colossal pillar holding up the entrance to the cloister. Her magnificent brown hair swayed behind her back. 

"Miss Granger, so glad you could join us!" Oliver openly greeted. Hermione forced a quick smile on her face before going off beside Harry.

"I want everyone to stand beside a broom!" Oliver yelled to the group. They all obeyed his command. "Now, everyone mount your broom!" he demanded. Again, they all obeyed.

"Once you've felt ready and at ease with your broom, I want you to take off. For today, you may play a game of your choice!" All at once, it seemed, the group took off. Oliver watched them all play with amusement. Though, there was still one left behind.

"Miss Granger, are you waiting for the game to end before you join them?" Oliver asked, chucking to himself. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Professor, I can't get off the ground," Hermione whined. Professor Wood walked jovially over to her.

"Did you make sure your feet pushed hard off the ground?" 

Hermione nodded.

"Well, are you sure your broom is working?"

"Professor, do you think I could sit this one out? I'm sort of having a bad day," Hermione sadly muttered. 

"I'll let you sit out of the game, but on one condition,"

"What?"

"You must let me teach you how to take off,"

"But, Professor, I already know how to take off," 

"Yes, but not when your broom isn't comprehending what you want it to do,"

"What do I have to do?"

"Here, I'll show you," Oliver walked behind Hermione, who was still holding her broom. "Now, grip the broom tight just below it's end. Oliver put his hands on Hermione's and led them towards the spot. 

"Professor, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this. I have a boyfriend," Hermione whispered.

"Comfortable with what? I'm teaching you how to take off," 

"Oh, alright I guess," Hermione said. So, naturally, Oliver continued with his "lessons". Unfortunately, Harry could see everything from high above.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione paced herself down the hallway to Professor Wood's office, after being pushed from the hospital wing. In her right hand, Hermione held a bunch of tissues that were damp from tears. She came to the oak wood and lightly knocked.

"Professor Wood?" She called. Without a minutes hesitation, Wood came to the door.

"Hello, Hermione,"

"Professor Wood, can we talk now?"

"Sure, now is a good time…"

"Professor Wood…"

"Please, Hermione…..just call me Oliver, after all, we once went to school together,"

"Fine, um, Oliver…..something has been troubling me this past week," Hermione looked at the floor and shuffled her tiny feet. 

"Something has been troubling me too,"

"Well, I s'ppose it would be best if you go first," Hermione muttered. Oliver nodded and now stood before Hermione.

"Hermione, I think I'm in love,"

"Well, that's wonderful, Oliver….I guess," Hermione said.

"No, you didn't hear me….I'm in love…." Oliver paused and placed his hand on her cheek, making Hermione feel obligated to leave. "I'm in love with you," Hermione suddenly became speechless.

"Me??" She asked, breathlessly. "Professor, you must be wrong because…I..I have a boyfriend,"

"You're right, Hermione…..I'm sorry,"

"It's alright, Professor…" Hermione and Oliver stood in silence for a moment before Hermione spoke again. "Perhaps I should leave, I better be off to bed," Hermione turned to leave when Oliver grabbed her by the arm. Hermione froze with panic as Oliver leaned in and kissed her. Raging hormones swept through her and the next thing she knew, she was kissing him back. Then, she forcefully pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Professor……I just can't," Hermione protectively said, pulling the door open and shutting it behind her. She leaned against the door as more tears began to fill her eyes. How could she have done this? Her boyfriend who she cared for more than anything, was dying and she had kissed a Professor……..What would she do??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OKAY!!! Review time!! What d'you think y'all?? Oh, by the way, I know squat about health and shit, So, basically, I made up what happened to Ron, Just pretend for me!! I don't know if a bludger could really kill you!! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews!! Much love from me!!

Ewansbabie_MR


	4. Death cannot stop True Love

A/N: Sorry about that long long wait……vacays, summer, you get the idea!! LOL, well, I'll get back to it now!! Brace yourselves though, your about to delve into something here!!

Thank you guys sooooooooo much for the reviews!!! You guys really like it!!! Yeah!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's eyes had hardly blinked through breakfast. She couldn't think or talk to anyone. She was in her own world, but not by choice. Harry tried shaking her into consciousness a couple times, but didn't really success with that. So, he let her be for a bit, glancing over at her glum expression a couple times, but that was mostly it. Wood and Ron were the ones on her mind. What had mad her kiss Wood was unbeknownst to her. Probably loneliness or she was frightened, cause she knew she couldn't be 'in love' with him, she loved Ron. But, then, why hadn't she confessed. 

It was all so confusing. Harry, her best friend other than Ron, didn't even know. And there was no one else to tell. 

Hermione basically amused herself with her lumpy oatmeal, scooping it this way and that, but not taking her eyes off of it. Her eye wandered up to the head table where Professor Wood sat. His eyes met hers and winked, making her turn away. 

And, it wasn't only Hermione who was depressed today, it seemed like a whole cloud of angst hung over the Gryffindor table. No one seemed too happy, the first Quidditch match of the season was coming and they had already lost one of their best players. Harry wasn't even too happy, despite his cheerfulness he seemed to display to Hermione, but maybe that was to cheer her up.

Not only was his best friend that he had known since his first year at Hogwarts was dying, but he still didn't know who Professor Potter was. Yeah, so he had had a couple of classes with him. The only thing he might recognize was his uncanny resemblance to Harry himself; jet black hair, emerald green eyes, the whole lot. He even seemed to favor Harry quite the bit. Volunteering him for things, asking him questions, trying to sneak in talking time after class. Quite unusual.

Hermione sighed and finally pushed away her oatmeal and speaking for the first time since last night, literally.

"Harry, I'm off to the library," Hermione quietly said, turning on her heal and pulling her books into her stomach.

"Wait, Hermione!" Harry hopped up after her, but she quickened her pace, and still Harry kept with her. "Hermione, your best friend is dying and you're off to the library. It seemed like yesterday you wanted nothing more than to be locked up with Ron, holding his hand and wishing him not to die. What's wrong with you today?" 

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't know if she could.

"Is there something wrong? You have to tell me, Hermione, even if it does involve Ron,"

She hesitated and opened her mouth to speak, but at that last moment, she didn't. Instead, she turned again and sped off leaving Harry glaring at her.

* * *

Hermione did go to the hospital wing. She didn't know why she did, but her gut told her that maybe Ron didn't have much time left. A long three hours and couple skipped classes helped her see that maybe there was more to life than books and secrets. Ron wouldn't have to know, he could die happy and think his girlfriend was honest and faithful.

She forcefully puched the door open and walked over to Ron's bed.

"Hello, Ron," a tear crept down her cheek as she looked at his pale skin. He was losing blood, fast, and soon wouldn't be here. He opened his lively brown eyes that were growing dull. A smile spread wide across his face as his hand outstretched, waiting for hers.

"Hello, Hermione," he huffed.

"How are you doing?" She took his hand, setting her books on his night table and sitting on the side of his bed.

"Great, you?"

"Alright, I guess," Her mumbled reply compared to his enthusiastic one sounded like she was the one dying, but I guess she really was, only not her body, her soul. His reply hurt her, how could he be so happy even though he knows he's dying?"

"How was flying? Did you have fun? Potions? Did professor Snape get made at Neville again? Did he melt another pot?" Hermione lightly smiled, more and more tears crept down her cheek.

"Flying was fine. You know the usual with potions…." her voice trailed off as Oliver returned to her mind.

"Right…….Hermione, something wrong?" 

"Ron, oh, it's just……..nothing….." She paused and took her hand away from him to wipe her pouring tears. She hadn't planned on continuing, but she did. "Ron! It's not fair! They're wizards! Can't they do anything for you!?! Make some potion or something?! I know Professor Snape must have something!! Remember first year?!? He can put a stopper in death!!" She yelled furiously and threw her books onto the floor.

"Wizards can't do everything, and really, I'm okay," He mumbled as she took his hand again. "Hermione?" She looked on him compassionately. "I love you,"

Hermione bit her lip, she wanted to tell about Oliver so bad, before it was too late, but she couldn't. "I love you too, Ron," She leaned down and embraced him, the most compassionate hug she had ever given him was topped by that last one. 

Silence filled the air as she pulled back. Now, there was nothing to say, which made it awkward, cause Ron looked at her as if he knew there was something he wanted her to say.

"Hermione? Is Harry coming? I thought it'd be cool if we talked about Quidditch. I'm dying to know who he's appointing on the team this year. Wouldn't it be wicked if he picked Ginny? She's got some skill and…….and…." Ron started breathing slower, he tried gasping for air, but it only made each breath become more shallow. Hermione squeezed his hand pulled him to sit. Her eyes jolted from her head, mortified.

"Ron? RON? Breath! Please, breath!" Hermione desperately demanded through her strain of tears. And slowly, they grew almost normal again, she dipped his head back onto the pillow and let go of his back. She straightened his sheets and smiled at him with a blotchy face.

"Hermione…….y-you know I'm not much of a book reader, but I found something in one of Ginny's books that I was saving to read to you one day. I guess now is as good a time as any," He picked up this green and yellow book that was tossed onto the floor. The cover was ripped, but she could see the title, something about a goddess falling in love with a mortal. "Death cannot stop true love, it only delays it awhile," Hermione drew breath and looked away from Ron. "What do you think?"

"I think…….Ron, there's something I have to tell you. Ron, I k--------" She stumbled over words. "I kissed professor Wood," She looked back at him, expecting pain and anger to fill his face, but nothing did, he was motionless…..emotionless. Almost like he had……

"Ron?" Hermione shook him violently. "Ron?" He didn't answer. He couldn't. He was dead.

* * *

Hermione locked herself in moaning myrtle's bathroom that whole evening. Hadn't come to one class all day. Pain and hurt filled her eyes. Ron was gone….Ron was gone and she hadn't had the chance to tell him. She pulled her legs tight up towards her stomach and bent her head down. Tears still edged her eyes.

The door swung open with a creak. Hermione stopped crying to listen. Something was going on. No one ever came in that bathroom anymore, well, except Filch, but that was purely for cleaning purposes and that was in the midnight hour. It was only 8:15. She got onto the floor and watched feet walk towards her stall. Her head peered up as she now faced Professor Lupin in the face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Sniff Sniff* Oh, how I cried when he died!!! So sorry Ron fans!!! I really had no choice!!! Well, review and I'll update!! Sorry it was a little shorter. And sorry bout Ron being slightly outta character!!! Kinda tuff, but I think I stayed at least along the lines!!


	5. No Nothing Can Ever Happen

A/N: Hi!! Sorry bout that wait….honestly….I've been kept up…I love this site and hate spending time away…I've also been kind of addicted to a role play game of Harry Potter, if you wanna check it out go to , it is the bomb!! LOL, so anyways, here we go. Any thank you so much my great reviewers!!! I love you guys so much…..and thank you to those who have given me insight on the mistakes I made. P.S. In the last chappie, the line "death cannot stop true love, it only delays it a while" is from the Princess Bride….sorry, I forgot to write that!! LOL

"Professor," Hermione said weakly, wiping tears from her face. 

"Hello, Hermione," Lupin smiled, greeting her with his normal comforting tone. "You feeling all right?" He brushed a few specks off her cheek. 

"Yes…….no…….I dunno….." Hermione replied, so quietly that is was as if she were telling him a secret. "I'm sorry I missed your class today, Professor, I'll make up the work……..and I will gladly be present for detention."

"No, no, Hermione. Don't worry about that." He said kindly. "Your best friend died, surely I wouldn't be mad at you for that."

"Thank you, Professor."

"No problem," he smiled at her and patted her on the back. "Now, I want to tell you something……you know you can talk to me anytime, right?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Miss Granger…" Lupin snickered. "…..It's perfectly fine if you call me Remus right now…no one is around." Hermione nodded, not looking at him. 

"Professor…..if you don't mind, I'd rather be alone at the moment. But, I appreciate you comforting me," She said sullenly, and beginning to walk towards the door. 

"Hermione," She turned back to face him. "If you'd like, I'll excuse you from my class tomorrow."

"Thank you, Profess--er--Remus, but, I think I need to keep my mind on my studies, so that I won't think about Ron." She replied simply, and continued out the door.

* * *

Harry tried all the rest of the evening to find Hermione, but he didn't find her until it was about time for dinner. And, when he did find her, she was in the last place he'd expect her to come to by herself; the quidditch pitch. 

"Hermione, what are you doing out here?" Harry asked sympathetically. But, the slumped ball sticking out of the wall, being Hermione, didn't answer in the dark. "You've got to be cold, autumn is setting in, you're going to be needing a jacket." Her sat down beside her, putting his jacket around her. "What's going on?" Hermione's heart nearly stopped. She looked up through he tangled mess of hair. "What do you mean, what's going on?"

"You missed all your classes. Ron, right? How's he doing?" Harry asked calmly. Hermione only gave him a heartbroken look, perhaps no one had told him. Maybe Dumbledore was waiting to tell everyone at dinner, when they were all gathered together. But then, why hadn't McGonagall told Harry, it was Harry's best friend after all. But, maybe Dumbledore hadn't told her either.

"Ummm.....Harry," Hermione said softly.

"What, Hermione?"

"About Ron.......he's not as well as you may think," Tears once again reached Hermione's eyes, she brushed them away quickly. ".......he.......passed......." She threw her hands over her face and began to sob once again.

Harry's face turned gray and gaunt. His heart literally felt like it had stopped beating. "What?" he asked shamefully, as if he had done something wrong.

"I was there......he asked about you......"She managed to say between sobs.

"What'd he say?"

"He wanted......to talk to........you about quidditch........" Hermione pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and sobbed into it. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rocked her, even letting some tears out as well, until her was so upset that he cried into her shoulder. They sat there, crying and rocking for about twenty minutes, until someone showed up behind them. 

"Harry?? Hermione??" Fred Weasley, followed by George, came up behind them. There faces were pale and ghost-like. "We came when we heard......." It was odd hearing them acting serious for once.

"Ullo, Fred...."Harry said weakly. Hermione, meanwhile, didn't even look up, she only sobbed. "Is your mum here?"

"Yea......" George answered. "Dad...Percy....Charlie...._and_ Bill too...." 

"I'm sorry, Fred, George," Harry hugged both of them. Hermione came up and hugged them next. 

"Dumbledore wants us inside though," George said, turning around, Harry, Fred, and Hermione followed.

They got inside and walked into the clamor of the great hall, laughing and chatting, completely unaware of Ron's absence. As Harry and Hermione took seats at Gryffindor table, followed by Fred and George, who received odd looks for many knew they had left because their goods had been very popular, Dumbledore stood, ready to talk, perhaps like Hermione predicted.

"Quiet please! Quiet!" Dumbledore called in his regular worn voice, sounding very calm, but yet the tinge of sadness. The whole hall quieted down, surprised by this sudden announcement. "Now, I've called us all together to tell you some rather upsetting news. We have lost a truly splendid wizard today, some of you may know him. He was an excellent quidditch player and a loyal friend. Mr. Ronald Weasley will be missed."

Around the room, gasps were heard, even some louder than Hermione's whimpering sobs. 

Harry looked around the room, eyeing Slytherin table, he saw Malfoy, who, to his great surprise, looked somewhat depressed, as if regretting a whole 6 years of rudeness.

Mrs. Weasley came up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders, startling Harry at first because he didn't know it was her, and then calming him. He looked up at her devastated face. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weasley." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't speak to him while she was in her arm, but Harry understood. She shook violently while bawling on his shoulder. Hermione stood up beside Harry. 

Then, she too, hugged Mrs. Weasley, who was still shaking. Harry looked sadly at her, wiping tears from his face. 

"Hullo, Harry," said a small voice, obviously pained as well. Harry turned around to face the voice, it belonged to Ginny.

"Hi, Gin," Harry didn't hesitate to put his arms around her. She, much like her mother, began crying and shaking. "How your coming along?" He asked quietly.

"I......just.....can't......believe it...." She sobbed, urging Harry to grab her tighter, which he did. Seeing the Weasleys like this broke his heart, it pained him. More and more tears built up around his eyes as he let them flow freely. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George came around in a circle around Harry and Ginny, which included Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, and they grabbed whoever randomly and just cried. But, Harry slipped away, a sudden thought striking him. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and walked out of the great hall, all eyes except the Weasley's, watching him.

He wasn't too sure where he was going, just as long as he was alone where he could think or cry or whatever he wanted to do. He decided to go to the Room of Requirement, because he knew no one could go there unless they really needed it. 

Once inside, he slumped on a cushion that had appeared as he had come in. He buried his hands in his face and cried, the hole in his heart grower larger, regretting that day on the train when he blew up in Hermione and Ron's faces for the stupidest reason. It should have been him that got hit with that bludger, he had really nothing to live for, but Ron had his family, his girlfriend, everything....he, Harry, had nothing.....

"Harry....." That same soft voice......Ginny. Harry looked up at Ginny's blotchy pale face. 

"Hey," He said despondently. Ginny sat down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Why'd you walk out on us?" She asked softly, giving a small sniffle afterwards.

"Just thinking bout something I said to Ron..." he replied almost as if it were nothing. Tears sprung up in Ginny's eyes again at the mention of Ron.

"What'd you say?" 

"Nothing.........it....don't worry bout it....." Harry looked at Ginny, a sudden impulse to kiss her, something he had never considered before. The thoughts swirling in his head became too much......Ron.....dead......comforting......Ginny............younger sister.........alone............love........_This is crazy, her brother just passed, your best friend, and all you can think about is Ginny.....but if Ron knew this, wouldn't he tell you to put on a move......._

"Harry...." She said, her lower lip curling. "...I'm so scared......Ron was the only brother left here, what if something happens at school and he won't be there to help me......no one will....." She burst into tears again, leaning in and putting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. _Thats crazy, I can't go at her now....not when she's like this...._

"Ginny?" He lifted her head with his hand. He didn't hesitate when he moved in swiftly, kissing her on her soft lips. When they pulled away, Ginny looked absolutely shocked. But, before either of them could speak another word, voices were heard coming from outside the room. Harry stood up and opened the door a tad, so that he was just able to see Oliver Wood talking with......Hermione.....

"No, Oliver, nothing can happen......never,"

A/N: *sniff* *sniff* I like that chapter, please review I love you guys!! U all rock!!

__


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note: Even if I havent written in forever"My friend Margaret cracks me up because she thinks I should make Harry and Hermione be together! The weird person!"

Bye!


End file.
